Hebereke/Ufouria: The Saga Regional Differences
This page refers to the regional differences between the Japanese and English Versions of Hebereke/ Ufouria: The Saga for the Famicom/NES. Story The story differs between the two versions. The Japanese version concentrates on the world being chaotic and causing a never-ending war. At the same time, Hebe stumbles upon the strange world and needs to get back home by teaming up with his allies and finding the three keys. In the European version, Bop-Louie and his friends find a crater, in which they stumble in and fall. Bop-Louie then goes in to find his friends, which have gone under amnesia and take Bop-Louie as a threat. He must find his three friends, Freeon-Leon, Shades, and Gils and the three keys. Title Screen The original title screen for Hebereke shows all four of the main characters, Hebe, O-Chan, Sukezaemon, and Jennifer looking up into the starry night, with the game's logo hanging right above them. The European version changes this significantly by getting rid of the characters and the background, and replaces with a plain black background, with the game's logo being surrounded by pillars on top of the title screen. Story Screen If you don't press start, eventually you'll be lead to a screen with sprites of Hebe/Bop-Louie. While there, dialogue from the characters will come up. Hebe will first ask everyone (the players) how they are doing. After he doesn't get a response, he shortly talks about the story and tells the players watching that he knows we want to skip it, but that we should wait until he finishes. He then says that the story is in the manual, and that you should read it there. Then he talks about some of the basic controls to play, but also says that the combat and basic controls are also in the manual. After silence, he's surprised that the player is still listening to him and that when he talks to people, he looks at them in the eye and tells them what he wants to say, it's straight talk from the talk. He concludingly ends that it's not important and si ready to go the adventure. Bop-Louie only talks about the story, as listed above. Sprites Hebe and O-Chan's sprites are completely changed in Ufouria: The Saga. Unlike Hebe, Bop-Louie has larger eyes and wears black clothes. Freeon-Leon is completely changed to a dinosaur-like creature. Enemy Sprites The crow enemies originally attack by throwing down poop in Hebereke, but are changed to weights in Ufouria: The Saga. In addition, the mouse enemies that fly located in the underground section has longer arms in the Japanese version, but are shorter in the European version. Game Over Screen Hebereke has a more fancier font to the "Game Over" text than Ufouria: The Saga. Ending The endings are completely different. In Hebereke, after defeating Unyoon, O-Chan, Sukezaemon, and Jennifer bid farewell to Hebe. He then goes inside a rocket to get back home. After some time, he's confused that he has needed up back where he originally was, and then realizes that he didn't realize that his home was so close. This then leads by random reactions by the others. In Ufouria: The Saga, after defeating Unyoon, Bop-Louie decides that it's time to go home, but the others think that since the world is at peace, they should live there. Bop-Louie still decides to go back home, and the others give their goodbyes. After getting into the rocket, he then changed his mind and decides to live with them.